1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an advanced intelligent network (AIN) and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for abstracting network functions and distributing network control associated with an AIN service across multiple AIN-based and non-AIN-based resources in the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advanced intelligent network (AIN) is an evolving service-independent network architecture that enables control functions to be implemented in software and located in distributed computer nodes throughout a network. The architecture theoretically allows for rapid service creation and deployment (provided all network elements comply with the existing AIN standard).
The AIN architecture comprises a number of functional components. A service switching point (SSP) is a switching system with appropriate software for recognizing a call that requires AIN processing by an associated network system known as a service control point (SCP). Using a well-defined call model, the SSP recognizes a variety of so-called "triggers" associated with a call and, in response, generates queries to the SCP. Information received from the SCP is then used to further process the call. An SCP is typically connected to an SSP through a signal transfer point (STP), which is a packet switch that routes messages between the SSP and the SCP using common channel signaling (e.g., SS7). An AIN system may also include an intelligent peripheral (IP), which provides voice announcements and other similar services, and a service management system (SMS) that accommodates provisioning, maintenance, administration and service creation.
Although the call model intended to be implemented in a conventional AIN could provide rich functionality over a non-AIN based architecture, there are inherent limitations in the SSP that limit flexibility. In particular, the SSP is typically implemented using an existing network tandem (or Class 5) switching system. The AIN feature set supported by an existing switching system, while robust, is very limited. As a result, the type of enhanced services that may be implemented are often dependent on the capabilities (or lack thereof) of the existing switch. In addition, the SCP's role in the AIN is typically limited to supporting the data needed by the SSP.
Service providers and customers desire to provide a wide range of enhanced services. Such services, however, cannot be provisioned with the AIN feature set supported on existing switches and this limited SCP functionality. The present invention addresses this problem.